My Last Wish
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Dunia begitu gelap baginya, hanya suara yang ia tangkap. Harapan terakhirnya hanyalah melihat, melihat sang pencabut nyawa. Len/Rin. AU. OOC. R&R?


Saya cuma mampir sebentar di fandom ini~

Abisnya kalau di fandom lain kepikirannya BL.. orz

Fanfic drabble-ish sebagai tanda awal dari hiatus beneran dan juga awal rangkaian ujian.. orz

Kebiasaan saya kalau malem, grammar saya jadi ancur. Spellingnya jadi ga teratur, jadi maaf kan typonya, ya.. = =

Well, nikmati saja~ Sebagai readers yang baik, selalu ingat slogan don't like, don't read!

**Title: **My Last Wish

**Summary:** Dunia begitu gelap baginya, hanya suara yang ia tangkap. Harapan terakhirnya hanyalah melihat, melihat sang pencabut nyawa.

**Rating: **K

**Warning:** Drabble-ish, OOC, rada aneh, Typo, ga nyambung

**Pairing: **LenRin

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha, dan crypton khususnya buat Rin-Len nya

**~0o0~**

_Sejauh tangan itu menggapai_

_Hanya udara ditangkapnya_

_Semakin tangan itu ingin meraih_

_Hanya kehampaan yang ada_

_..._

_Sesulit itu kah mengejar sosok itu?_

_Atau ia memang mengejar kehampaan?_

Gadis itu membuka iris birunya perlahan. Tidak ada satupun warna menyambut iris kosong itu, hanya warna akromatis; hitam. Kebutaan yang gadis itu derita bagaikan tirai hitam, menutup dirinya dari keindahan dunia.

Kini, perempuan itu menatap kearah—yang menurutnya—jendela. Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Perempuan bersurai kuning itu hanya meremas selimutnya. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan penyakit yang ia derita, yang semakin hari semakin parah.

Gadis yang begitu malang. Kebutaan yang disebabkan kecelakaan waktu ia kecil, kehilangan orangtua, divonis tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi, dan kehilangan orang ia cintai hanya sebagian kecil dari kesialan yang ia alami.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu baginya sampai ajal menjemput. Itu lah yang dipikirkan gadis bernama Kagamine Rin ini. Walaupun tetangganya cukup baik hati untuk menolongnya bertahan hidup dan memanggilkannya seorang dokter untuk memperpanjang masa hidupnya, tapi ia tak mau terus menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain, yang bukan keluarganya. Berkali-kali ia ingin memotong urat nadinya—bunuh diri. Tapi niat itu selalu digagalkan oleh tetangganya.

Masih malam. Rin tahu hal itu dari sepinya keadaan diluar. Tak ada anak yang berteriak-teriak, tak ada suara bising dari kendaraan, tak ada nyanyian merdu tetangganya. Hanya ada kesunyian dan kegelapan menyelimutinya

Beberapa detik berselang, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Rin hanya terduduk diam sambil mendengarkan suara langkah yang mendekat itu. Tak ada suara pintu terbuka, suara langkah itu terhenti, dan kesunyian kembali datang

"Kagamine Rin" yang namanya disebut tersentak kaget. Hatinya begitu penuh pertanyaan. Siapa itu? Darimana ia masuk?

"Mungkin kau kaget. Tapi aku disini untuk mencabut nyawa mu" suara yang begitu tenang, dan juga familiar bagi Rin. Dengan sedikit rasa takut ia membaringkan tubuhnya, "Ternyata sudah tiba, ya?" ia hanya mencoba mengulas senyum di wajah mulusnya

"Sudah, jangan takut.."_ shinigami_ itu memegang tangan Rin yang bergetar.

"... Bolehkah aku bercerita?" mata Rin hanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya sang dewa kematian duduk di sebelah Rin, "Silahkan saja, aku tak keberatan"

"Masa lalu ku bukan sebuah hal yang ingin ku ingat.. Tapi mungkin ini terakhir kali aku mengingatnya... Sebuah kecelakaan yang cukup hebat membuatku buta. Saat itu, aku menangis hebat... Tak lama kemudian, orang tua ku pergi meninggalkan ku. Saat itu semuanya terasa sepi.. Sampai seseorang menyelematkan ku ketika aku ingin bunuh diri.. Dia adalah teman keciku. Aku masih ingat rambut kuning dan irisnya yang biru.."

Berhenti sebentar, Rin pun mengambil nafas lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ia terus membantu ku. Menyemangatiku agar terus hidup. Tapi, saat aku divonis hidup tak lama lagi, aku mulai bersikap kasar padanya. Aku tidak mau ia terlalu sedih saat aku pergi nanti. Bahkan tak ada yang perlu menangisi kepergianku. Tidak begitu lama sampai ia menghilang... Aku kehilangan tempat bertumpu, aku kehilangan cahaya yang menerangi jalanku. Aku selalu bermimpi mengejarnya, tapi yang kukejar hanyalah ilusi.."

"Hey, dewa kematian, apakah kau juga punya masa lalu?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar pada sang _Shinigami_

"Kami, para dewa kematian adalah orang-orang yang mengakhiri hidup dengan tangan kami sendiri. Dan aku tidak mengingat kehidupanku sebelum aku mati.." dewa kematian itu menatap tangannya

"Ah, sayang sekali.." Rin tersenyum kecil. Padahal ia ingin mendengar suara sang dewa kematian yang entah kenapa membuat rasa rindunya terobati. Andai saja ia bisa melihat wajah sang dewa kematian...

"Boleh aku meminta sekali lagi?"

".. Yah.. Mungkin aku akan dimarahi atasan, tapi tak apalah.. Kau ingin apa?"

"Bisakah kamu membuatku melihat lagi? Aku ingin melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya" Rin berkata pelan, menundukkan kepalanya

"Bisa" sang dewa kematian menepuk kepala Rin. "Duduklah dulu" Rin menuruti perintah _shinigami _itu. Sang dewa kematian berpindah kebelakang Rin, dan menutup mata sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan dewa kematian itu bercahaya selama beberapa detik, dan saat cahaya itu meredup, ia menarik kembali kedua tangannya

Rin perlahan membuka matanya, berharap tidak melihat warna akromatis yang biasa ia lihat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang dewa kematian, tersenyum tipis

Tak sadar, air mata mengalir bebas di pipi Rin. Ia akhirnya melihat kumpulan warna yang sangt ia rindukan. Tapi ada satu hal lainnya yang membuatnya senang bukan main, "L-len?" sebuah nama terlontar begitu melihat dewa kematian didepannya

Sang dewa kematian tersentak mendengarnya, "Aku tidak punya nama.."

"Tapi itu namaku saat aku masih h—" kata-kata itu terpotong karena Rin segera memeluknya

"Aku sangat merindukan mu, Len! K-kenapa kau pergi?"

Sang dewa kematian hanya diam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya membalas pelukan manusia di depannya

"Sedikit hal yang ku ingat adalah saat aku berdiri di rel kereta, orang-orang meneriaki ku, tapi aku diam saja... Mungkin saat itu aku memang bodoh.."

Tak ada balasan dari Rin. Hanya sebuah nada yang mengalun pelan dari mulut kecil nya, Len pun mulai ikut bernyanyi, mengharmonikan lantunan lagu itu

Menit-menit berlalu, lantunan lagu itu berakhir. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang dewa kematian

"Aku ingat.. Hari itu aku berlari mencarimu.. Saat aku melihat kerumunan orang di dekat rel kereta.. Aku melihat mu berdiri disana. Aku meneriaki mu, beigut juga orang-orang lain. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum..."

"Aku senang, bisa melihatmu... Di saat terakhir... Ku.." Rin menutup matanya perlahan di pelukan Len

"_Oyasuminasai_.."

**~0o0~**

"_Len! Pergi dari situ!"_

"_..."_

"_Dasar bodoh! Cepat pergi!"_

"_Semoga kau bahagia, Rin"_

**~Owari~**

Gajhe, kan? Saya buru-buru desu.. =w=

Mau selesai hari ini juga.. Oke, R&R? :D


End file.
